


Граница

by maily



Series: Страна разбитых сердец [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: АУ относительно третьего сезона
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Страна разбитых сердец [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738195
Kudos: 9





	Граница

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно третьего сезона

— На чем мы остановились в прошлый раз? — спрашивает Майк, листая большую тетрадь с конспектами.

Уилл жмет плечами:

— Кажется, на Золотой лихорадке?

— Ты уверен? 

Шелестят страницы, Майк вздыхает, рассматривая свои записи. 

— Не знаю... Нет, если честно, — Уилл растерянно чешет затылок, стараясь не смотреть на Майка. 

Ветер за тонкими стенами домика шевелит листву и треплет кустарники. Пахнет скорым летом, лесом, теплом; солнце игриво пробивается сквозь ветки, рассыпаясь золотом на стенах и полу. Здесь очень тихо и уединенно, и если одному Уиллу находиться тут привычно и спокойно, то рядом с Майком — нет.

И почему он выбрал сегодня позаниматься именно в замке Байерса — тот еще вопрос.

Уилл тянется за учебником. Под кожей зудит от ощущения, что что-то приближается: Уилл точно не знает, что именно, но внутри все тревожно дрожит и предупреждает. Хотя Майк ничего не делает, лишь сидит очень близко к нему на деревянной доске, устеленной теплым пледом. Он опять вздыхает, ерошит себе челку, нервно трясет коленом, задевая ногу Уилла. От прикосновения ползет тепло — страшно нужное и желанное.

Может ли быть такое, что Майк выбрал место специально? Вчера в библиотеке, среди высоких заставленных стеллажей и тишины, в которой время текло, как кисель и постоянно клонило в сон, они просидели за столом несколько часов, практически не шевелясь. Бедро к бедру, локоть к локтю, жар в животе. Майк даже не шевельнулся, не попытался отодвинуться, и прерваться их заставила только миссис Льюис: седовласая библиотекарша в очках с золотой длинной цепочкой, которая звонко скрежетала по стойке всегда, когда она привставала с места, чтобы принять или отпустить очередную книжку.

Здесь им с Майком никто помешать не сможет.

Уилл мотнул головой: помешать, собственно, в чем? Заниматься учебой? 

— Выбирай ты, с чего хочешь начать, — вдруг произносит Майк почти у самого уха, и Уилл дергается, не ожидая такой близости.

Шея сзади покрывается мурашками, они бегут волной по плечам, поднимают дыбом волоски на руках, и это точно не прячется от внимательного взгляда Майка.

— Я... ладно. Сейчас.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Майк, наклоняясь еще ближе, и Уилл видит все веснушки на его носу и щеках, которые расцвели наконец, от солнца. 

Все ли хорошо? Хорошо, что Майк рядом. Плохо — что Уилл думает о нем совсем не как о друге уже очень давно. А то, что Майк вдруг ведет себя странно весь последний год — это хорошо или плохо?

Майк изучает Уилла. Майк может мучительно долго смотреть на него, не моргая. Майк то избегает его, то иногда его слишком много, и Уилл не знает, куда деться, чтобы дать себе передохнуть. Нет никакой возможности вынуть эту дурацкую любовь и привязанность из себя, дать себе время подумать, дать себе отдых — Майк о чем-то догадывается и, кажется, будто специально подталкивает Уилла к границе, на которой все и решится: либо разрушится, либо... разрушится снова. Других вариантов Уилл больше не видит.

— Да, я в порядке. Так ты хочешь... — Уилл неловко машет в сторону лежащей на коленях Майка тетради.

Вдруг становится очень жарко. Майк смотрит на его губы. Уилл тяжело сглатывает:

— Майк.

Тот долго молчит, прежде чем ответить тихим севшим голосом: 

— Я хочу кое-что сделать. Давно хочу, — и придвигается еще ближе. 

Уилл едва дышит, когда вскидывает ладонь вперед, заставляя Майка остановиться. 

— Подожди.

Боже, какой же он горячий. Уилл чувствует тепло его тела, бешеные удары сердца в груди. 

\- Оди может посмотреть, ты ведь знаешь?

Уилл не был бы собой, если бы не спросил. В этом весь он — тревожное ощущение неправильности всегда грызет изнутри, пусть и момент самый счастливый.

Они дошли до той самой границы.

Корешок учебника больно впивается в палец, потому что Уилл сильнее сжимает его в ладони. Он одновременно ужасно боится этого и очень хочет, чтобы все так и произошло — чтобы Майк сейчас отстранился. 

Но Майк не отстраняется.

— Я знаю, — соглашается он и больше не говорит ни слова, хмурится на мгновение, застывает, а потом снова смотрит на Уилла черными глазами. Губы его сжимаются и раскрываются, чуть дрожащие — Майк выглядит пугающе сосредоточенным.

И все происходит в одну секунду: он целует Уилла, жадно вжимаясь в него. Сбитое дыхание, оседающее влагой на коже; сладкий трепет в теле; рука Майка на шее — тяжелая и успокаивающая. Уилл закрывает глаза, уплывая от реальности. 

В лесу поют птицы, шуршит от ветра настил, учебник выпадает из ослабевшей руки и глухо стукается о сухую землю.

Ладонь Уилл тут же кладет Майку на щеку.

Время вокруг застывает.


End file.
